Persistent and Tireless
by halfstep
Summary: Let's take a closer look at the least recognized Women's Basketball team in the King of the East, Shutoku High. Kuroko no Basuke characters, OCs & AU. [Midorima Shintarou x OC; other KnB characters are here as well!]
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Ah hi! This is my first fanfic for Kuroko no Basuke. I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think. I'll do my best, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke and characters are not mine. (Only the OCs) Credits to the owner of the picture I chose as cover image.

**Prologue**

"And there she goes again! She's faster, even seconds before this game ends!" a male audience shouted from one of the arena's seats, pointing at a certain middle school basketball player stealing the ball time after time.

"Wah, is she some kind of psychic!?" another audience, this time female, exclaimed as they scored yet another three points through her pump fake and then passing the ball to her team's shooting guard.

The ball projecting towards the basket feels like slow motion through the eyes of every audience. Once it shoots through the net perfectly, only then did the whole arena roared.

"That few seconds got me worried. Thank goodness, they're the winners of this Tournament!" one of the spectators commented.

Along the rows and rows of spectators cheering for the winner, one of the fans exclaimed to his friend, "Eh? Don't tell me you doubted them?"

"Doubt? What the hell are talking about...!" the fellow fan looked endearingly over the court, seeing their idol team lining up, with the exceptional point guard in the middle grinning widely at their triumph.

"Kōgōkō Junior High wins with a score of 110 to 109! Bow!" the referee shouted after whistling, signalling the end of the match.

"...they're Teikō High's sister school after all! I expected them to give their best to the very end."


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a Masaaki

**CHAPTER 1**

_The veteran who's been competing for eleven years straight with its unswayed, immortal spirit that rings true to its name: Legendary King, Shūtoku High School..._

The principal thought as he look throughout his office's window, the almost festive atmosphere exuded by club recruitment as they welcome first years in high school.

"Interested in literature?"

"Oh, you there, have you ever played shogi?"

"Want to know everything going on in the empire of King of the East? Join the newspaper club!"

Every club member's giving their shot to recruit first year students. Every year turns out a challenge for every club, especially for a school that boasts of its continuous triumphs in the past. Because of this, the facilities are complete and often used. The strict management system is another page. Some of those who did well in middle school would immediately give up and turn in their paper of withdrawal from the club they've joined.

_Well, as for others..._

From: Bani-chan

**Captain nee-san~ do your best in high school, alright?**

**On that note, please stop being an airhead sometimes! ****（＞****д****＜）**

**It wards off your appeal and charm towards guys... ****(****ノ****^o^)****ノ**

A vein suddenly popped on the caramel brown-haired girl's forehead, _'This brat...what does dancing have to do with her insult, anyways!?'_ Before she got to reply, another text came:

From: Bani-chan

**That's dancing ritual, by the way...! To ward off your foolishness, instead!**

**Ganbatte ne, nee-san~ ****(****ﾉ ≧ ∀ ≦ ****)****ﾉ **

This caused for the girl to stop and reread the text. Among the crowd of first years and club members, she was grinning widely at her cellphone screen. Resumed walking to avoid bumping to other students, another text came:

From: San-chan

**Please don't trip on your first day.**

'_Quite specific, san-chan...' _ she sweat-dropped from her formal way of texting compared to Bani-chan. Several texts came for support on her first day of high school, causing a soft ambiance around her face.

Her ears rings up from the sound of a ball towards her way.

"Uwah! Look out, everyone!"

She looked up and her eyes sharpen, instinctively catching it with her free hand, with her phone on the other. She sighed in relief lightly, it was so close to her face. Turns out, it came from the baseball club. They were profusely apologizing on the crowd for the scene. But others were still astonished by the girl's quick catch of the ball.

"Oy, did you see it? That reflex..."

"No, I think it's more than that..."

Lots of murmuring went on but she didn't mind and grinned at the baseball player. "Here's your ball, have a good day!" she greeted before walking pass them, as if nothing happened.

She was a bit shocked when suddenly, some of the sport clubs' recruiters swarmed around her.

"This club is for potential athletes like you, kid!"

"No, I think you'll do great here...!"

"What do you say?"

Both of her hands raised and her face was just smiling, "Sorry, but I've already decided which club to join in. Still, thank you." All of them stopped talking and then began asking which club is it.

'_Wah, they're talking...nonstop..it's deafening...'_ she thought and decided to end this commotion.

"It's women's basketball. I'd like to play for women's basketball," she said clearly, despite their loud voices. All of their eyes widen and seriously laughed as if she made a joke. _'Wha..? Why are they...laughing?'_

A hand coming from the recruiters' group suddenly grabbed her wrist before she could even dodge. '_This person's fast..!'_ The brunette got pulled out from the crowd and met the owner of the hand who saved her from being deaf.

"Yatta!" the stranger exclaimed as she lead the brunette to god knows where.

"Excuse me, my hand?" the brunette muttered, suddenly feeling tired from all the commotion a while ago. She was suddenly forced to sit down on a chair in front of one of the desks lined up. The area's probably for writing club forms of new members.

"Yeah, finally! We got a newbie!" the stranger with silver pixie cut hair exclaimed once more, ruffling the brunette's hair all of a sudden. _'She acts as if we're acquaintances...'_ the brunette thought as she closed her eyes.

"Oh? That's a rare one for you," a guy with black hair standing upwards suddenly commented to the girl across the desk. This other girl has a long blond hair. The guy was from another desk. Even though he was just sitting, she knows he has a large build of an athlete. Now that she thought about it, he does look familiar. Though now's not the time to remember familiar faces, as she was suddenly led here. But, for what?

The blonde just smirked and replied, "Otsubo, must be one of those oblivious children, joining at anything for who-knows-what."

Not that she's oblivious, she's dragged here, after all. She looked at her surroundings and saw the large banner: _Shūtoku High School's Basketball Club_. Right below it are the words _Persistent and Tireless._

Her eyes widen and suddenly understood the situation she's in. She stood up from her seat and bowed immediately, "Pleased to meet you! I'd like to join this club!"

After bowing, she stood up straight and grinned presumably to the captain of the team: the blonde girl, now wearing a slight smile instead of a smirk. "Hmmm, do you love this sport? Rather, do you even know this sport?"

She was slightly surprised by the question. It makes sense, after all.

Women's basketball isn't exactly as known as the men's division. Mainly, it's because of _them – Generation of Miracles_. They've surprised the basketball world by _their _exceptional skills during middle school days and they are still being tracked on even though they're in high school. But still, this sport is special to her. Known or not, she'll always love this sport. She nodded and answered, "I've known this sport since I was a kid. I wouldn't live my high school life without playing basketball."

The blond raised both of her eyebrows but returned to smirking immediately, handing the club form to her. "Anyone with that kind of heart for this sport is welcome to join, of course. What's your name, first year?"

The girl who dragged her there handed her a pen, "Oh, sorry about that. When you said you wanted to join this club, I was overjoyed. I didn't even bother asking your name. So, what is it?"

She gladly accepted the paper and sat down again. "Ah, I'm Masaaki Nakahara. Nice to meet you all."

Nakahara, the brunette, was about to get the pen from the pixie cut girl when it just suddenly dropped from her hand. Confused, she was able to catch ballpen in her hand. "Is your grip okay, senpai?" she suddenly asked but there was no answer.

Looking up, she saw the girls from the club, including the guys from the other desk, looking at her like a ghost. "Masaka..." (masaka means 'you can't be serious' and many others)

She tilted her head and corrected her soon-to-be captain, "Ah, it isn't _Masaka_ but Masaaki Nakahara."

The captain suddenly had a vein popped in her forehead, "No! That isn't what I meant! Are you really a Masaaki!?" She was trying to dodge the flames coming from the eyes of the blonde girl. That's when it hits her. Her wide grin changed into a slight smile. '_Of course, this is expected...'_

"Ah hai, I'm the daughter of Masaaki Nakatani, your English teacher if I'm not mistaken."

Another vein appeared from the captain's forehead, the pixie cut girl's seriously worried for the first year's life. "NEVERMIND THAT! You're... you're coach's...!" Taisuke Otsubo, the men's division captain, who she expected to react loudly in this situation, was frozen, ignoring the incredible amount of first years submitting their forms on their desk.

"Hara, I see you've met them already," and from that, all of them returned to normal, seeing their coach return to the desk, between women and men's division. Their coach is none other than Masaaki Nakatani, Nakahara's father and Shūtoku's coach. Years ago, he's one of the regulars of the National team. He's famous, alright.

"Ah, otou-san, where have you been? Yep, I'm going to sign up," she smiled at her father who's, as usual, just staring intently at the line of first years signing up and then at his daughter signing up for women's division.

Though she's just signing the form normally, both captains and two other players are still stuck on the honorific Nakahara said – _otou-san_.

After writing the required fields on form, she reread it to make sure:

_Name:_ Masaaki Nakahara

_Age: _16

_Middle School:_ Kōgōkō Junior High

_Reason for joining: _My high school life would be dull and unworthy without playing basketball.

Satisfied with what she wrote, she gave it back to her captain. The blonde girl finally introduced herself, "I'm Kōsuke Wakana. As for this week, it's still club bazaar – meaning this school's very enthusiastic of having every student joining a club. So far, you're the first one to join."

"Ah, you can call me Naka or Hara, Wakana-senpai. I guess I'll walk around for now," Nakahara replied back with a grin and thumb up.

It made Wakana surprised by her positive disposition, stealing a glance at their renowned coach for having a straight face all day. _'Is she sure coach is her father?'_ she thought all of a sudden. She shook her head and smiled at Nakahara, "Yosh, Hara-chan, get ready for practice next week. We're not really going easy just because-"

"All the more that I love it that way," she suddenly with a small smile. "I don't want to be taken as your coach's daughter but rather a first year that needs to prove herself for the team. Thank you!" she bowed once more after standing up the chair.

Wakana chuckled at herself as she watched their newbie walk away with a smile. After passing the form to the pixie cut girl, Mitsuhiro Hatsumi, to be compiled on a folder. Before doing so, Hatsumi noticed Nakahara's former middle school. "Ah!" she exclaimed, as if she saw another ghost.

"Oy, Tsumi!" their captain exclaimed, surprised by her vice-captain sudden reaction. The other desk got their attention, including the line of first years near their desk. "What is it, all of a sudden?"

"Kō...gōkō Junior High..." it didn't need anymore explanation. It caused both captains caught shocked second time around. Though in the eyes of some first years in line, they've never heard of such school.

"Where is this Kōgōkō Junior High?"

"Beats me."

_At least in some first years, that is._

"And yet she never mentioned it at all..." Wakana said, looking at Nakahara's back, walking normally towards the main building. It was too late to realize the air of potential around the first year. "From Teiko High's sister school, amazing..." Hatsumi continued, back to her usual self now.

"Sister school of Generation of Miracles' school, huh... can't wait for the first practice," Wakana smirked, which made Hatsumi smile at the excitement her friend has now.

"Looks like I need to go to your practices more often, Kana. Your team's something this year," Otsubo suddenly commented, causing the female captain to fluster and shout at the male captain amused by her reaction. "You DO go to EVERY practice we have, you idiot! And don't call me by my first name that way, you stupid giant!"

Meanwhile, the main coach of basketball club, hid a smile as he saw his players' reactions towards his daughter.

"_Our daughter's going to be so wonderful, Nakatani..."_

The coach slightly looked up from the sky,_ 'That, you are right...Haruki.'_


	3. Characters' Info

**Author's Note:**Well, now that chapter one's out, here's OCs' information. Others haven't showed up yet but you'll see them in later chapters! Let me know what you think, thank you!

**CHARACTERS:**

**Kuroko no Basuke Characters (Just check their Wikipage)**

**Midorima Shinko **\- Midorima Shintaro's younger sister who is still in Preschool. She has a similar personality to Nakahara. One of her known classmates/playmates is Noriyuki, Nakahara's younger brother. The striking features of dark green hair and light green eyes seems to run in the family.

**Masaaki Nakahara** (naka meaning middle, hara meaning plain), one of the main protagonists of the story. During her middle school days (same time as the Generation of Miracles), Kōgōkō's basketball team in women's division was renowned for their unique skills, but then often unrecognized because of the Generation of Miracles. Teiko could be split into two words: Tei meaning _emperor_ while Ko meaning _ray/light._ Kōgōkō could be split into two words as well: Kōgō meaning _empress _while kō meaning _ray/light._

She has the features of her late mother's caramel brown hair and orange eyes. She even has a hidden talent and love for music, much like her mother. Carefree and high-spirited, that's how the mother and daughter could be described _at first glance_. However, her love and skills for basketball is definitely inherited from her father. She is sometimes pressured to be the daughter of "big league" parents –Japan's basketball player and singer. Even so, she never sees it as a burden for she really loves basketball and music at heart.

**Masaaki Noriyuki** (meaning happiness), Nakahara's younger brother who is still in Preschool. One of his known classmates/playmates is Shinko, Shintaru's younger sister.

He has a similar personality to his father and Midorima Shintaro. His appearance made others comment he's a splitting image of their father, Masaaki Nakatani, Shutoku High's English teacher and basketball coach in Shutoku's basketball club. He tends to read books but keeps it close while talking to other people. Their mother died giving birth to Noriyuki.

**Masaaki Haruki**, Nakatani's wife and Nakahara and Noriyuki's mother. A former famous singer.

**Bani-chan**, one of Nakahara's former teammate in Kōgōkō High.

**San-chan**, one of Nakahara's former teammate in Kōgōkō High.

**Kōsuke Wakana**, Shūtoku High's Basketball captain in women's division. Wakamatsu's, from Touou Academy, sister. She has blond hair and black eyes, it's better not to be fooled by the gentle features of her face (gentle beauty, as they say). Once she gets mad, she can make Medusa cower in fear because of her eyes and hair.

**Mitsuhiro Hatsumi, **Shūtoku High's Basketball vice-captain in women's division. Hayakawa's, from Kaijou High, sister. The girl with the silver pixie cut hair. Quite energetic and agile from Nakahara's observation. She seems to be one of those rare people who can handle Wakana's short temper. Unlike the strict sempai Wakana is, Hatsumi's the fun and gentle one (despite her sharp chic looks).

**Kanon, **A first year student who joined Shūtoku High's basketball team in women's division. During her middle school days, she was Meikō Junior High's small forward.

**Momoka, **A first year student who joined Shūtoku High's basketball team in women's division. During her middle school days, she was Kyōsen Junior High's power forward.


	4. Chapter 2: Class 1-B

**CHAPTER 2**

"Persistent and Tireless, huh.." Nakahara murmured to herself as she wandered on the school grounds. Looking around, this school does have full support for sport and other facilities. It sure boasts of it, alright. _But then..._

"I'm really lost, eh?" Nakahara sweat-dropped as she looked around for signs of first years' building.

Her ears ring up from a presumably older student answering some first year students, "Ah, the first years'? Just turn to the second building and you'll see it. Don't worry!"

She smirked to herself and thought, _'Yosh! Turn right to the second building from here...hehe, at times like these, it sure is use-' _Her brows furrowed, sensing a ball coming from behind. She side-stepped and slammed the ball to the ground. Because of the force she gave, it dribbled back to her hand. She looked at the direction it came from and saw it was from a group of volleyball players, who were all shell-shocked from what they've saw.

"So it's true, then... a while ago, it's that girl?" Nakahara heard one of the girls said. She gripped the volleyball more, finally understood what their intentions are.

She wore a slight smile to them, unlike the smile she gave to the baseball player. "It's not really nice to test someone by throwing the ball from behind. It's quite...dangerous," she said before passing the volleyball back to them. Some stopped doing what they're doing and watched the scene before them.

She sighed and ran this time to go to their building. Who knows what other sports club might do? "That was a close one...again," she murmured before passing by another student who's just standing there. _'Why's he just standing here?'_ She looked at him sideways and saw an orange tabby cat plush held by his left hand.

It felt like everything slowed as she saw that cat plush. '_Eh?'_ Her right eye twitched, holding in her laughter. Before she knew it, she lost her balance and knew what comes next – the inevitable for that matter.

'_Ey San-chan, why are you always...'_

_'Right?' _There was no impact felt, different from what she expected. She expected faceplant into the ground, one of the many embarrassing moments she'll have in high school. But no, there was no impact or whatsoever. She blinked twice, thrice before it all sunk in. She saw the orange tabby cat on her right, held by a bandaged left hand. Right now, she felt this certain weird left arm holding her from falling on the ground.

"You're quite...stupid," a deep voice said near her left ear. _'Eh? Nanodayo? This weird guy with a weird plush with a weird accent... what the hell?'_ She lightly shook her head and regained her balance. Dusting off her skirt because of non-existent dirt, she looked up – really need to look up – to see the all-around weird guy who saved her from embarrassment.

Ignoring the fact that this green-haired guy is looking down at her with annoyance, she grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Ah, thank you, fellow student! If it weren't for you standing here like a statue, I would have tripped. Hahahaha!" she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

He looked sideways, pushing back his glasses with his free hand, "In case you haven't noticed, you're too loud. Goodbye," he murmured before walking away,.

Her laughter dim down before she realized the student she's talking to was gone. "Hah? Midori-toko (it means green-guy), you there?" she asked, looking around like a lost child. Nakahara tilted her head and shrugged it all off, continuing her walk to her classroom.

_'I'll be in Class 1-B,'_ Nakahara thought as she looked up at the sign above the classroom door. What puzzled her is the crowd outside the classroom.

"I-it won't open," one of her classmates said. She went closer, curious about what's happening. With her two classmates forcing the door, it opened.

"Alright, let's go in,"

Suddenly, they all shouted from a sudden "explosion" they heard from the ceiling. Next thing they know, lots of confetti landed on their heads.

"Yattaaaaa! Welcome to Shutoku, Class 1-B!" They were greeted by a teacher wearing a lab coat. Worse, he has a megaphone while greeting them, causing Nakahara to cover her ears. _'What the hell, is that even allowed?' _she thought with a sweat drop.

It's decided, then – this is some class she got assigned to. Lab coat sensei cleared his throat and apologized for...almost everything. "It's my first year as a homeroom teacher, so I guess, you all could say I'm as excited as you guys are," all of them have sweat drops, wearing the same expression towards their homeroom teacher.

"Excuse me," her eyes widen hearing that midori-toko's voice_._ '_Masaka...so he's a first year?'_ she thought before looking at her back. Out of her classmates including her, he's the tallest. Looks like he didn't notice her, "But aren't we supposed to seat in our assigned seats?"

"Ah, that's right, that's right...hmm," lab coat sensei got a list from the desk. "Let's start with surnames starting with A...!"

Minutes passed, until the surnames starting with letter M are assigned, "Alright, next! Masaaki Nakahara!" Lab coat sensei gasped rereading her name, causing Nakahara to gulp with worry. '_Please sensei, don't even react more than that...'_

Seeing her reaction, their homeroom teacher just smiled and returned in calling out her name, "Masaaki-san, please seat right there," inside her mind, she let out a sigh. As she walked grinning like a kid, one of her female classmates she passed by recognized her. "Ah, e-excuse me, are you from..."

"Ohhh hai, hai! I'm thrilled how excited all of you want to get to know each other. That would be for later~" sensei said through the megaphone. Another sigh of relief in mind. The teacher might be weird but he reads the atmosphere quickly. He's unusually observant of his students, that's quite a feat as a teacher. It may be the real reason he got to be one of the homeroom teachers this year. _'This school...sure thought about everything, huh...'_ she thought, with a look of admiration and realization of Shutoku's system.

He looked down at the list again, calling out, "Next, Midorima Shintaro! Please sit beside Masaaki-san!" this time, the class reacted from that name. Nakahara, however, raised an eyebrow. Her ears ring up from their murmuring of the words 'Generation', 'Legend', 'Shooting', 'Weird'.

The word 'weird' she get that part, but others? It's vague. What does it all mean? Her fist clenched, realizing the word 'generation' meant only one thing.

The orange tabby cat plush was then placed on the desk beside hers. She looked sideways at midori-toko who turned out to be Midorima Shintaro. "Generation of Miracles, so you're one of them?" she murmured, loud enough for him to only hear.

He didn't answer. Instead, pushed his glasses with left hand – something she observed as his habit.

Waiting for his answer, she grinned at his reserved personality. All of a sudden, she pat his left shoulder. "Ey, no need to be shy around me, midori-toko," the glint in his eyes was then redirected towards Nakahara, after hearing what she called him. "Don't call me that. In fact, don't talk to me."

A complete dense or idiot, who knows what she really is. Her classmates sensed imminent danger ahead of Nakahara because of her carefree personality. But one of her classmates with black hair and almost-silver eyes, row ahead of them, just looked at her and snickered. She just grinned back as a response and waited for their homeroom teacher to finish the seating chart.

"Is everyone settled? Yosh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" lab coat sensei sweat-dropped and went to the board to write his name. But still, Nakahara's mind already set to call him lab coat sensei, no matter what. It wasn't much of a surprise, but he's also their Biology teacher. He became a real teacher for a half an hour, discussing the schedule, rules, day duties (note-taking and classroom organization) and the worst of all – cleaning duties. Cleaning duties are into different pairs daily. It's kind of rotation system.

Before Nakahara could be in an eternal slumber after two classes, lunch break began. Her eyes and whole face lit up, grabbing her bentou from her bag with a wide grin. "Wah, I'm so hungry! Hm, maybe I should buy another meal later. Mm, that would be nice," she murmured happily to herself as she unwrap her own bentou.

"Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed, her mouth open and ready to chow down.

"Ah? You mean that girl?" one of the girls in class, murmured to her seatmate. The girl's seatmate replied too loudly, "Yeah! I know she's from Kōgōkō, I'm sure of it!"

"Ha? No, she's the girl a while ago at the club recruitment, you know the one who caught the baseball _and _volleyball thrown from behind?" There were gasps and another row of murmurs. Her lips formed a tight line, _'For such an enormous school, news sure spread fast.'_

"Nee nee, don't you think she looks too plain for something like that? I mean, she looks like a normal high school girl for me." She gripped her bento a bit harder, trying to limit from hearing them.

Just then, her taciturn seatmate finally stood up, both girls stopped talking and all eyes' on him. She looked up and saw him holding the plush on his left hand again. She snickered to herself as she ate her own bento. _'Doesn't his arm feel numb holding it up like that?'_

Once he got out of the classroom though, the murmuring then turned to clear comments – it felt like the classroom's discussing _him_. In fact, they're all in a circle, eating their lunch and talking about the guy.

"Generation of Miracles sure does emit too much presence, eh?"

"He looks so cool and scary!"

After swallowing, she murmured to herself, "I think the right terms are weird and funny."

"You think so, too?" Nakahara stopped eating and looked sideways, seeing a smiling black-haired guy sitting at midori-toko's desk. _'He was the guy snickering a while ago,'_ she thought, looking at those almost-silver eyes. He stuck his hand out, "Yo, I'm Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you, Naka-chan."

Her eyebrow raised, surprised by his sudden use of her nickname. "Naka...chan?" She laughed at that, placing her bento at her desk. Shaking his hand, she greeted back, "Nice to meet you too, Takao-kun. You're too friendly, though. We don't even know each other."

"Eh? But I do know you, Kōgōkō's captain right? I think I've seen one of your matches before ours."

Turning her attention back to her lunch, "Ah, hai, I was the captain. I see you're a basketball player, too?"

"Yep! I've joined the basketball club, too. I've seen you a while ago while I was waiting in line for sign up. You sure caused a ruckus a while ago, huh?" She grinned back at that, "Eh? Not that much, I was taking their ball back, that's all." Nakahara heard the door slid open again, the commotion from her other classmates stopped. _'Looks like he's back,' _she thought while eating her bento and listening to Takao.

Takao smirked at that, "I don't think it's just that. I was there, it looked like you knew there was a ball going on your way."

"Get out of my seat," her seatmate's back with his own meal and he doesn't look pleased at all when someone's in his seat.

Takao looked up and smiled apologetically, "Ah, sorry." He looked back at her with a grin, "Talk to you some time, Naka-chan. Can't wait for practice, though," he murmured the last part.


	5. Chapter 3: Medusa

**Author's Note:**Hello! I'm still working on Chapter 4 and 5 (and 6 hahaha) I hope this three chapters are okay~

**CHAPTER 3**

_One week passed..._

"Next, shuttle run!"

"Hey! Touch the floor properly!"

_'Strict management, they said. But this...' _Gritting her teeth as she ran back, trying to focus on her breathing instead. The main court was divided by a net. They've gathered the first years in men's and women's division. The ratio was vastly different. They were only six first year girls, the other five girls are on a different class from her.

_'..is hell.' _she thought at the end of their drills. She closed her eyes while drinking her water. _'I never thought some school would actually compare against Kōgōkō's rigorous training.' _Her hair was sticking to the sides of her face, caused by her sweating.

"Nakahara-san, don't you have any hair band for your hair?" the quiet one with jet black hair, Kanon, asked suddenly. She opened her orange eyes to meet with her teammate's red ones. Grinning as usual, she answered, "Ah, don't worry. It's my hairstyle, that's all. Plus, it doesn't really get in the way."

Kanon quietly observed her, taking in her appearance and personality. All of a sudden, a girl with cerulean blue hair sat down beside Kanon. "Ha! I'm tired, I smell so bad and I even cancel my date for tonight. What a day!" Her name's Momoka, she was easily remembered for she's the only one who got late for their first practice.

"Oh, hi Momoka-chan. I'm Nakaha-"

"Eh? I know you and you." Momoka suddenly said, pointing the other two. She smirked, "I know you're Kōgōkō's point guard and captain. And you're Meikō Junior High's small forward."

This made Nakahara smile while Kanon looked back at the court. "It's not as if I don't know Kyōsen Junior High's power forward. I'm pleased to see you guys as my teammates from now on."

"Haha, to be honest, I never thought I'd be playing basketball with you on the same team in high school. This should be fun," Momoka commented with both hands resting at the back of her head. "But seriously, I'm real tired. Can you imagine doing this for three years?" She sighed loudly and it looked like Kanon _did _sigh, but wasn't heard.

"Hmm, I guess we'll be having lots of arms and legs muscles," Nakahara imagined, looking at her thought cloud. "And then, maybe some thigh muscles, too? Oooh, if our footwork tripled then we'd look like body builders or something." She added with a wide grin.

Momoka has a face of distress, "Hey, you! Stop imagining things like that!" she exclaimed while destroying her thought cloud that's been covering their faces. Looking at Nakahara laughing, she thought to herself, _'Is this really her? Seriously, I've never seen someone this much of an airhead in my life.'_

Kanon just look at her two teammates and tries to comment with gestures and facial expression. As they were still having a conversation, they felt a shiver along their spine. All three slowly looked back at their captain, looks like there were snakes in her blond hair. Every step she takes toward the three first years, it felt like there was a tremor in the gym. _'Eh!? Medusa!?'_ Hatsumi, on the other hand, had no choice but to pray for the girls' lives.

"**Oy, if you think practice is for gossiping and getting-to-know sessions, you're in the wrong place. You, first year brats!"**

_And so, the basketball drills for those three tripled. The other three first years, however, were past their limit during their drills. The smile on the captain's face brightened seeing all of them stretching in pain._

"Oh, yosh! Everyone worked hard today. Get yourselves ready tomorrow..." her extremely bright smile then altered into a merciless stare. "For a three-on-three." Kanon, Nakahara and Momoka gulped in unison. It seems that merciless stare was directed on them. It didn't end there, their captain added, "Now that's the type of getting-to-know session that I love!" she exclaimed, clapping by herself.

"She's a sadist, I tell you," Momoka murmured to them as they changed in the locker room.

Nakahara just laugh at that, "She's really fired up for basketball, isn't she?"

"...I don't think tomorrow's three-on-three would be easy," Kanon murmured.

_As for the third years left in the gym..._

"Yo, Kana."

"I told you, for the hundredth time, don't call me that!" Wakana exclaimed while looking on the profiles of her new teammates.

"That's something, it's been a while since I've seen you that enthusiastic for practice." Hatsumi sighed at that, "Taisuke-san, I think her enthusiasm is borderline sadistic already."

Wakana smiled at that, her fellow captain is the only one who noticed that. "Well, it sure is a long while since I've seen people like them in my team. And..." Looking at the three first years' profiles and chart. "Don't you think there's something else in these three? It was obvious, they're the ones who got to catch up into training."

The male captain crossed his arms at that, smirking. "You're not the only one with potential first years, you know." Wakana grinned back, both captains proud at their first practice. "We'll both just see and wait for tomorrow's match results, then."

"Kana, don't hold back at those brats, 'kay?"

"I told you... don't call me that, you stupid giant!"


	6. Chapter 4: What a Frivolous Girl

**CHAPTER 4**

"Good morning, Naka-chan!"

Takao's greeting was replied by Nakahara's yawn. "Hi, Kazu-kun," They've been good friends for a week. Unsurprisingly (since they both got the same personality), Takao is so easy to get along with. "Eh? Naka-chan, why are you so sleepy?" he asked before sitting down on her taciturn seatmate's desk. It caused Naka-chan to scratch the back of her head, "Well, we'll be having our three-on-three with our captain later. I figured to watch their team's matches last year. I even watched other first years' matches. I need to know their former team plays, that's all." Shutoku basketball team were seriously tough on court – something she's seen on her captain's fiery disposition towards basketball. And that was just practice. She shivered at the thought of how Wakana-senpai acts during a game. Of course, her father's been really strict and organized every time they train. No doubt on who's to blame for their captain's demeanor. _'Speaking of otou-san...I wonder if it's okay for him to pick up Nori-kun later...'_

Takao snickered at what she said, "You sure prepared too much for a 3 on 3." Snapping out of her thoughts, Nakahara replied with a weak, "Not exactly." It became a habit of hers since she was a captain in middle school. "And hey, Kazu-kun. He might scold you again when he comes -" she stopped talking, hearing their classroom door slide open. Her classmates stopped talking for a moment before returning to normal. "He's here now," she grinned at Takao who looked back and saw that it's true. Before he could be seen seating on his desk, Takao stood up.

"I wouldn't want to play against you, Naka-chan. But I guess it'll be a perfect challenge for me," he said pointing at the side of his eye. Nakahara just replied with a "Same here."

She was then greeted with a medium-sized white glue bottle placed on his bandaged left hand. Her sleepiness ward off because of her laughing. _'I still can't believe it, it's been a week and yet..! What's up with this guy?' _Her eyes slowly looked up at her seatmate, who pushed back his glasses. He's been ignoring her all week, even during their assigned cleaning duties. He would only greet. And by his way of greeting, he would stare at her and nod lightly, saying a formal kind of greeting. Nakahara guessed he avoids people like her – loud and carefree. But that doesn't stop her from wanting to be friends with him.

"Yo, midori-toko (green-guy)! How's first practice yesterday?" No reply. "I see. So what's for tomorrow? You see, I've seen some stores near our house, I can buy it for you!" Her question made Takao laugh since he's in the same row in front of them.

She got a reaction from him because of that question. But as usual, he just looked at her with annoyance. "Please don't bother me." Placing the glue bottle on his desk, he removed his glasses and wiped it off. "...and, stop calling me that. It's stupid." Nakahara looked at his face closely, "Eh? It isn't! I think it suits you. You got green hair. It's my first time seeing your eyes, it's green too! Though it's lighter than your hair..." she said, examining him. Midorima looked away, wearing his glasses again. "I just told you, don't bother me. We're not friends."

That did hurt her but Nakahara shrugged at that. "Yet." Midorima look at her, "Pardon?" Raising her index finger, she explained, "We're not friends _yet_. I think you're really weird and funny and too serious. I'd like to be friends with you, midori-toko."

His eyebrows furrowed before facing towards the board, "You explain like a preschool kid." That earned a shocked face from Nakahara, "No, I don't!"

"Masaaki Nakahara, be quiet!"

Nakahara flinched, she was too focused in talking with her seatmate, she didn't notice their homeroom teacher was there already...

She stopped from getting her notebook under her desk.

She gasped in her thoughts. _'I... I didn't notice sensei coming in!? I didn't hear him come in? That..that's impossible.'_

**Midorima Shintaro's**

_'What a frivolous girl.' _he thought as he sees the said girl freaking out with no sounds coming out of her mouth. She's been sweating and covering her ears as if she don't want to hear anything. _'...it's been half an hour and she's still doing that. How idiotic can she get?'_

He resumed writing notes, trying to block his view on his seatmate. While writing though, he tried his best from wincing in pain. _'Basketball drills here sure seem like punishments... but why is this girl not tired at all? Was she really at the drills yesterday? What's with her flailing her arms like that? Ignore her.' _he thought to himself, thinking back about their practice yesterday. The women's division were too lively – and his seatmate's the main contributor of that 'liveliness'. Then adding Takao who's constantly pestering him during practice and locker room. His gaze slid back to Masaaki Nakahara. She's calmer now._ 'She's back to normal, that is if she's even normal. Ignore. Her.' _Gripping his pen hard, he diverted his attention on his notebook.

_'What a frivolous girl.'_

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

_'That's right, Nakahara. You're just tired, that's all. That's why you didn't hear sensei a while ago. Uh huh, stop freaking out. Your ears never fail you, you know!' _she cheered herself up in thought before "listening" to sensei's lectures.

_Class ended, it's time for club activities..._

**To: Otou-san**

**Otou-san, did you pick up Nori-kun? We'll be having our 3 on 3 today~ ^-^ Tell him to cheer for me!**

**From: Otou-san**

**I just did. He says he has a new book to read. I'll be there later, then.**

"And I thought he'd be excited for me," Nakahara pouted at the received text. They're in their locker room, changing into shorts and t-shirts for practice.

It's just a practice game, after all. _'Don't worry, there's always next time.'_ They've finished changing and went to the gym for warm-up first. "Hey Hara, what's with you? You seem quiet right now." Momoka finally asked while they're stretching. The brunette in question slowly turn her head around, her tears were like waterfall. "Ah? Me? I'm fine, just concentrating that's all."

_'What the?' _"Will you please wipe your nose?" Momoka threw a face towel straight on her face.

Doing what Momoka requested, she heard some players greeting their coach.

"Ah, coach, we'll be having a..practice game...women's division first...huh? Who is he?" Nakahara gasped, looking at the entrance door of the gym. There he is, holding hands with their father while reading a book – Masaaki Noriyuki, her little brother.

The waterfalls were gone, her eyes shimmered at the sight of her little brother.

"Nakahara-san, wait."

"Hey Hara! We aren't done yet!"

Both of her teammates couldn't stop her from running towards her lovely brother.

Her nonchalant brother looked sideways at her, closing her book.

"Noriiiiiii~ nee-chan is so happy~" Arms open wide, she ran towards her brother. _'I just knew you'd come cheer for your sister. You even brought your new book?'_

"Did you miss me – uwah!"

It felt like every activity inside the gym stopped. All eyes on the Masaaki family – the father and son looking down at Nakahara's face plant on the gym floor.

Sporting a black hair and nonchalant eyes like his father, he tugged his father's hand lightly. "Otou-san, let's go to the bleachers already. Nee-chan's fooling around again."

All have but one thought: _'Now that's a Masaaki. Serious. Reserved. Unlike..' _They all stare at Nakahara who's a complete opposite of his little brother.

The father and son walked away, leaving Nakahara on the ground reaching out to hug his brother. "Noriyuki, nee-chan misses you. At least give me a hug," her crying stopped, sensing someone – a scary one at that - approaching her.

"Hey brat, you have some guts to fool around when you're about to have 3 on 3 against your senpais!" Flames seem to emerge around Wakana-senpai. Raising both hands as defense, she grinned and apologized profusely. "Sorry captain, ehehe, I'm just so happy to see my brother," Suddenly – like a switch turned – her orange eyes looked more focused than ever, causing Wakana to be a bit surprised. "In fact, I'm more than ready to win this."

Their blonde captain smirked at that, "Is that so?"

**Midorima Shintaro's**

"So, even though we can divide the court for two practice games. Nobody would be left to officiate the games. I'll be officiating the women's division first and they'll be doing the same for us. Understand?" Otsubo announced to his teammates before assigning two third years, Kimura and Miyaii, to help him officiate. Both third years were murmuring "Yeah, right." and "As if that's true..."

"Yo Shin-chan!" Takao let himself be seated beside Midorima, causing him to feel annoyed more than ever. As far as he knows, they weren't friends, in fact, he thought this troublesome guy was trying to be his rival. But according to him, since they were 'teammates', he wanted to be recognized for his basketball skills, instead. Afterwards, he started calling him by _that _nickname – Shin-chan.

"So, how long do you think this game will last?" Midorima sighed in his mind, there was no use avoiding a conversation with someone as talkative as him. "It's not a matter of time but the team who scores twenty points first – surely, you'd know that." Takao snickered at that, as if he said something funny. Humor is not his feat,after all. So he wondered what was so funny. "Hmm, I don't know about that. I don't think those first years would let the third years take control of the flow of the game that easy."

Midorima looked at the three first years – which includes his seatmate grinning widely, listening to her other two teammates create their own team play. His eyebrows furrowed, she doesn't even look like concentrating for this game.

"Otou-san, nee-chan isn't listening again." This made the male division's players look at the youngest one in the gym beside his father. The father and son's stares were too identical, almost everyone but Midorima couldn't help but laugh at their resemblance. They were polar opposites – compared to his older sister - everyone would agree with that. "...if she goes on like that, she will lose, won't she?"

Their coach look at his son's small hands fumbling as he's holding his book. Patting his head, "Don't worry too much. This is just for them to realize their own team play since they all come from different middle schools."

That was right, Midorima realized, that girl was from Kōgōkō, Teiko's sister school. He did know about that school, but he never tried watching any of their matches. He never had any interest in teams they won't be playing against with. The other two were from other middle schools. If he were correct, those three were playing against each other back in middle school. The first years were all in the same situation. He pushed back his glasses, _'It doesn't matter to me.'_ Then and now, there isn't any difference for him. He just have to win.

"Otou-san, she isn't letting her hair up for this..." that made Midorima wonder. _'What does hair have to do in playing?' _Nakahara looked at the bleachers, gazing straight to Nori, giving him thumbs up. She even mouthed, "Don't worry." to his little brother.

"It's just practice. There's no need for that, Nori. Ah, they're going to start."

He pushed back his glasses and looked at the court.

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

There was no need for jump ball, for the 3 on 3 would only on half court. Otsubo, their captain, is their referee. Their two senpais, would be the one scoring.

The possession of the ball was made by toss coin between Wakana and Momoka. Nakahara refused, saying it'd be "unfair", confusing Kanon and Momoka. It may not be as accurate as hearing breathing and movement, but it'd be unfair if she was able to count how many times the coin flipped in the air.

"Eh, I'm not really good in that kind of chance games," Momoka murmured going in her position in court. The ball was in Wakana's team – Wakana, Hatsumi and their other senpai.

Nakahara pat Momoka's back with a grin on her face, "Nothing to worry about, let's just get the first point, alright?" she said before getting in her position.

Holding her breath, she listen closely to the movements inside the court.

"Hi Hatsumi-senpai," she greeted as she has her mark on her. "Hello to you, too!" Wakana-senpai still has the ball, Momoka's trying to steal. Kanon under the basket, along with their other senpai.

"They sure are taking it seriously, looks like Naka-chan isn't the only one who did her homework," Takao commented, seeing not one team's taking this practice lightly.

As Nakahara tried to get past Hatsumi, she commented with a smile, "Ah senpai, I knew you were fast but not _this_ fast." Hatsumi grinned, "We're taking extra precaution with you three, not gonna underestimate you three kiddos."

Nakahara smirked at that, "You just did." Hatsumi's eyes widened, looking at her back where Kanon is situated. She got past the other senpai, going for the ball instead, she switched places with Momoka.

Hatsumi's eyebrows furrowed, stopping Kanon herself, leaving Nakahara open. Wakana then went to a shooting position already. But Nakahara knows differently.

"Senpai passing the ball..." Nakahara jumped right after Wakana released the ball to her hands as if she's shooting. Wakana gasped, hearing what Nakahara murmured. _'How did she know...no, it's one of our team plays, after all. She must have watched it...'_ The real intention of that shooting pose was to pass it to Hatsumi-senpai.

Wakana gritted her teeth, seeing Nakahara was able to get hold of the ball. She didn't waste time, dribbling it to the right side and passing it to Momoka who in turn shoots, overpowering the other senpai.

The ball was again in Wakana's possession. _'Impressive, and yet this is the first time they've actually played altogether.'_ She chuckled to herself, "No way we would let first years take control of this one!" she exclaimed, going for a lay-up. They got one point each at this time.

Dribbling the ball, Nakahara was only looking at the hoop. Holding her breath, she listened closely to the movement of her teammates against them. After analyzing, she charged in, just looking at the hoop, as if she's going for a lay-up too. "Oh no, you don't!" Hatsumi said as she almost got the ball out of Nakahara's hold. She grinned and jumped, passing the ball behind her. It was passed to Kanon who's behind the arc line all along – going for two points.

**Midorima Shintaro's**

_'Something's going on here,' _he thought after taking in more interest in the game. _'She passed the ball behind, with no doubt whatsoever, that the other girl's there. Does she believe that much to someone she's just teammates with for a week?' _he watched as the ball was in possession of the senpais again. This time, they keep passing in smaller distances and Hatsumi-senpai never stopped keeping mark on his seatmate.

His eyebrows furrowed, couldn't figure it out. "Just watch, Shin-chan and you'd know it...eventually." Takao said, amused at him taking an interest in the game. "Whatever. The faster this game ends, the better," he said, but his eyes couldn't be taken away from the court.

Midorima focused on the game, Wakana-senpai was now trying to get past that girl. He saw that Hatsumi-senpai was now blocked by Kanon-san.

Wakana-senpai was about to do crossover when his seatmate just smirked and readied herself to jump. They both jump at the same time, much to Wakana-senpai's shock. _'She knew it was fake. But how sure was she that Wakana-senpai would shoot right there?'_ He looked at Wakana-senpai's other teammates and they were all on the area under the basket along with Kanon-san and Momoka-san.

_'Of course, there's no way Wakana-senpai would go there and pass it to her teammates, she would even lose possession of the ball if she went there. But the question is...'_ he looked at his frivolous seatmate grinning as she got hold of the ball again. _'Did she even took a glimpse at the back while she was trying to get the ball from Wakana-senpai?'_

Takao crossed his arms, watching the game closely. "Figure it out already?" he asked, but Midorima didn't answer, just pushed back his glasses. "Ehhh, and here I thought you were smart." A vein popped on his forehead, "Shut up, don't bother me, Takao."

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

"G-getting twenty point first, Kanon, Nakahara and Momoka! Bow!" It was a 19 to 21. The first years already knew how it'd be difficult to catch to their point difference. But Kanon was able to shoot behind the arc line because of Nakahara.

"Thank you very much!"

Nakahara grinned widely at their senpais, she bowed again to them. "Seriously, it's better to see it in action than watching you guys from television." Wakana tilted her head, "Ah? We never got into broadcasting, you know..."

She shook her head, looking at her father on the bleachers, "Otou-san gave me some of your matches' CDs last night. It was more difficult figuring you guys out on the court."

"Yeah, Hara-chan lend us some copies. Incredible." Momoka agreed with Kanon nodding and smiling at what they said. "Hai, it was a great practice game."

Wakana chuckled and replied to that, "Well, it was certainly a game to remember about, seeing each and every one of your skills." She then looked at Nakahara and thought, _'At least, that's what we thought. There's something else than that kind of analyzing skills...'_

Her sweaty face perks up, seeing her little brother at the bench. "Noriiiiii~"she exclaimed, arms open wide again going in for a hug from Noriyuki. Her little brother's eyebrows furrowed, "Nee-chan, don't come near me. You're too sweaty." he murmured but he didn't his sister from hugging him.

Nakahara froze and apologized at him with a big grin. "Alright alright, save a hug from nee-chan later, okay?"

"What else could I do?"

"How's school?"

"Otou-san just texted you about it."

"Look at you, you're still in your uniform. So cuuuute~"

"Nee-chan, you've seen me in uniform for months now. You're also the one washing and ironing it."

"Oh, come on Nori! So? How's the game for you?"

"The usual."

"Eh? Eh? This is my first practice game in high school. How was I? Cool? Awesome?"

"Nee-chan was...the usual."

"By usual, you mean cool, right? Right? Thank you, Noriii~" Nakahara chanted, Kanon and Momoka sharing one thought: _brother complex._

"Naka-chan!" Takao greeted at her, he was seats away from her little brother. "Kazu-kun, good luck on your game!" Nakahara held Noriyuki's hand as she drag his little brother towards her friend, who seems to be seating beside midori-toko. Takao look down at Noriyuki and pat his head lightly. "You must be Noriyuki, I'm Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet you!"

Noriyuki looked up and replied, "Same here. Nice to meet you." Blinking once, his gaze went to Midorima. There was only silence between the two of them, causing Takao and Nakahara to feel uncomfortable in the situation. Whether or not they initiate the introduction, both of them seem to be awkward. _'Now that I think about it..' _Nakahara thought, looking between the two as if they're having a staring contest. _'They do have the same aura around them..!'_

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Nakahara said, "Nori, this is Midori-toko – ahem, sorry. I mean, Midorima Shintaro. He's one of the first years like me and Kazu-kun. We're classmates and seatmates, too."

Noriyuki blinked once, twice before pointing at the white glue bottle on his left hand. "What is this?"

"White glue bottle – lucky item of the day," Midorima-toko unusually explained to her little brother. Her eyebrows furrowed, realizing the purpose of holding those items everyday. _'That was it? For good luck? All of my jokes and questions to him, it could be easily answered if my kid brother talked to him?'_

"What is your horoscope?" Noriyuki asked, holding his book in his arms. Midorima pushed back his glasses, causing Nakahara to smile apologetically to Shintaro. _'Ooh boy, he must be annoyed by now...' _she thought/guessed when he does that habit of his. "Ah, sorry about that...you don't need to ans-"

"Cancer. That's my horoscope," he replied, looking down at her little brother again.

Noriyuki nodded and answered, "We're the same."

Takao and Nakahara were in shock, same thought: _'Same horoscopes too!?' _They're looking at each other with the same reserved and nonchalant expression. "N-nori?" Nakahara asked, holding his hand again. It caught Nori's attention, making Nakahara smile at him. "I'll just change my clothes, okay? Can you stay here for a while? Otou-san's just instructing the other players, he's just around. So if ever you need anything, don't be afraid to ask them, alright? And, don't go out-"

"Nee-chan, I got it. Just don't trip again." His big sister was flustered by his answer, making her remember _some _of her embarrassing moments in high school. "I was.. I was just excited. That's all it is. And hey, why it's the other way around?" Noriyuki shrugged, letting go of her hand and seating in between Midorima and Takao.

Nakahara pouted, "Fine. Just stay there. Okay? Kazu-kun, Midori-toko. I'll be watching the game. Do your best!" She then went to the locker room with Momoka and Kanon.

**Midorima Shintaro's**

He looked at the kid beside him, whose eyes soften as he watched his older sister walk away. He blinked and went back to his nonchalant expression, looking at the court. His hands were fumbling around the edges of the book he's been holding. By the looks of him, he seems as young as his little sister. In fact, that uniform badge of his is similar to Shinko's. When Takao looked at Noriyuki, Midorima quickly averted his gaze to the court.

"So, Nori-kun, is that how your sis always play?" Takao asked. Not that he mind or anything, he'd like to know about it, too.

Noriyuki shook his head, staring at the court being cleaned for now. "I said she was the usual, because she's having fun and confident in her skills." _'That seems to be her demeanor towards anything all the time,' _Midorima thought/answered back to Noriyuki in mind. The kid continued explaining, "But... I guess you could say she's still adjusting. It's only the second day of practice."

His eyebrows furrowed, that was adjusting? It look liked they were in sync with one another. There's something going on and he just can't pinpoint what it is. Could she see the whole court? Just what is it, his mind's full of guesses, distracting him from the now.

Someone poked his forehead. Looking from his seat, the focal point of his annoyance and distraction was back from the locker room. "Midori-toko? The court's ready for three-on-three. Are you okay?"

He gripped his lucky item of the day, "Hmp, nothing." He stood up, placing his lucky item on his seat. When he looked back, he saw a small hand raised in front of him. "Up here!" Nakahara exclaimed, waiting for him to reply back.

He looked down at her as he removes his bandages. "Masaaki, we aren't friends," he murmured before placing his bandages on her left hand. Sure it's like being a bitch over a little matter. But she's seriously stubborn and unaffected by his sharp words.

"Yet." Nakahara replied, with a smug expression on her face. "Do your best, midori-toko!" She said, pushing him a little bit, making him enter the court. His eyebrows furrowed and he didn't dare look back and glare at her. _'What's with her?'_ he thought in annoyance once more.

"Nee-chan, don't hold onto his lucky item." he heard Noriyuki said to his older sister. "Eh? Then where would I sit if I didn't? Don't worry, with or without this item, he'd do his best. I just know it."

For some reason, he heard sincerity from the girl's words. Gritting his teeth, he thought, _'What a frivolous girl.'_


	7. Chapter 5: Don't be Ridiculous

**Author's Note: **Hello~ I'm so happy, my mind's flowing with ideas for this story! Hahaha I hope this chapter goes well! Tell me what you guys think. :D

**CHAPTER 5**

"Don't tire yourself out."

"Please focus on what you're doing."

"I mean, I'm just telling you not to overexert everything you do."

"If you're not going to shut your big mouth, I'd overexert myself on punching you a hundred times, you stupid giant!" Wakana-senpai, who's supposed to be the referee for the practice game, was fuming angrily over Shutoku's other captain, Otsubo-senpai. The game hasn't started and yet it looked like Wakana-senpai ran for miles because of her flustered face.

"They sure are fired up for the game!" Nakahara exclaimed while holding the white glue bottle on her lap. Kanon and Momoka sat beside Noriyuki whom Nakahara happily introduced to her new friends. Her kid brother may look like the type that doesn't get along well with others, but he can hold a normal conversation and doesn't fumble with words to say. It's just that his love for his books sometimes block his view socially. Anyone would say how much of a genius Noriyuki is.

Surprisingly (or maybe not since the referee's pissed off by the other captain), the ball's straightly given to the first year team: Takao, Midorima and another first year. For some reason, Shutoku basketball club are quieter than before. Not that they're all bored, their eyes are focused. She actually felt the same way.

This would be the first time she'd see a player from the Generation of Miracles play basketball. She's seen their achievements in Basketball Monthly, but being part of the audience itself for the practice game? Not even one.

The ball was first given to her seatmate. Wakana-senpai whistled and her eyes widen from his movements. _'Don't tell me he'd shoot immediately?'_ She was right, her eyes were seriously wide from the scene before her. Not only that, it felt like her ears stopped hearing anything but her heartbeat.

The trajectory or rather the arc path of the ball was insanely high. It felt like time was slowing down until the ball shoots to the hoop. The ball didn't hit the hoop, rather, it went straight inside the net. And they got their two points for four seconds of the game.

The team were reacting differently from one another but she can't hear anything yet – everything seems to be a blur to her. _'What...kind of ability is that? His movements were fast and yet when he shoots, it's different.'_

The game goes on and she tried to shake off that feeling. Her ears back on its normal state, she finally heard her kid brother calling her. Looking down beside her, she grinned, "Gomen, Nori. I was really tired, I almost passed out." His eyes narrowed, seeing through his big sister. His eyes returned to normal, which definitely means he'd let that lie pass. "Nee-chan, what kind of shooting was that?"

She shook her head with a small smile, "You and I are actually thinking the same thing, Nori. But for now, let's see how this game goes." _'Somehow, it seems predictable. But Shutoku isn't the King of the East for nothing.'_

_The game ends with..._

"G-getting twenty points first, the winners are Takao, Midorima and Arai!"

Clenching the white glue bottle in hand, her eyebrows are furrowed, unbelievably seeing Midorima being able to catch up to the score of their senpais...alone. Eventually, her eyebrows relaxed, but her hand is still clenching his lucky item. _'All by himself, huh...' _she thought, seeing him not even talking about the game with his two teammates. He walked towards her immediately, his left hand reaches out for his white glue bottle. She avoided his hand from him getting the glue, her orange eyes smiling at his glaring green ones. "Congrats, midori-toko! You sure are part of the Generation of Miracles."

"Eh, isn't that Nakahara-san? She's so cool a while ago, too, right?" one of the first years on the bleachers murmured, seeing the two of them. Their coach, Nakatani-san, looked back and saw his daughter having a conversation with Midorima. He stared ahead and watched their conversation. _'Hara, don't be too stubborn to think you can play with fire.'_

"Give it to me right now," Midorima demanded, his face calm yet his eyes says otherwise.

"You're _seriously _good. But..." her mind wandered back to the practice game a while ago. He could have passed it to Takao or his other teammate because he's been double teamed throughout the game. But he continued pursuing another one of his high arc shots. His accuracy is deadly on court. And at any position, he can shoot. It's not that matter of whether he can, but he _will_ shoot and gain points for it.

She smirked, giving his lucky item back. "You lack something really important."

He took her statement by surprise but he went back to his moody self. "Don't go on and blabber nonsense. We won. That's all there is to know."

She shrugged and suddenly stood up. She still need to look up to him despite her standing up. "Well yes, winning sure is something..._but it's not everything_." she murmured the last part for only Midorima to hear as she passes by his left side.

And just then...

"Nee-chan."

**Midorima Shintaro's**

_'This airhead,' _he thought as he catches her again using his left arm. _'sure trips a lot.'_

He then bent his head and murmured close to her ear, "For someone like you to actually say something mature at first and _then _trip, it's unbelievable. What are you, a kid?" Because she's closer, he was able to see her clearly. Her orange eyes widen, cheeks flushed red and her hands trembled.

She hit his left arm and squirm away from him. "I was running, I didn't notice my shoe lace being untied. And you should change your clothes, by the way, midori-toko." And just like that, she walked away going towards her kid brother, who just watched them with everyone else. Before they noticed they were being watched, everyone went back to whatever they're doing. She diligently tied her shoe lace, making sure it's tight and okay.

"Hmp," he said, looking away and adjusting his glasses. He then decided to go back to the locker room to change clothes.

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

When she went back to the bleachers, Kanon and Momoka were chatting away as if they were talking. Nori went back on reading his book but he would never open it around his older sister. They're painfully obvious, she just ignored it.

Wiping the sweat from her hands (when she hits his left arm a while ago), she then crossed her arms. "It's not like I'm doing anything wrong, I was just reminding him to have fun in basketball, too. I mean, he's funny sometimes..." Momoka and Kanon both thought in complete disagreement _'What does she mean SOMETIMES? Nakahara, you're denser than what we thought..' "_But can't you guys see how weird it is?"

Her friends stopped talking and considered her words, "Hara, there are many reasons one would play basketball," Kanon explained all of a sudden.

"That's right. It could be a person, an event or whatever. The point is...everyone has their reasons to do so."

Nakahara looked at her hands, "I, I know that." _'His skill can be deafening but, he's...' _A small hand was placed on top of hers. Her lips curved in a smile, looking at his brother. The kid may look harsh but he'd definitely be of help to his sister whenever and whatever it is.

"**Nee-chan, don't bother him."**

She blinked once, twice before being frozen in place. Because of that, Kanon and Momoka couldn't help but laugh from what her brother said. "Ehhhh? Nori, you too!?" she exclaimed, teary-eyed at what her little brother.

"**Be his friend. That's all."**

Tilting her head, she looked at her brother's eyes. What was she thinking, saying something like that? She got even told by her kid brother. Ruffling his black hair, "I got it, I'll apologize to him tomorrow." Noriyuki just keep on staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "What is it, Nori?"

"Just don't trip agai-" "Hai hai, your nee-chan knows that already."

_And so, the practice games ended in unbelievable results._

"That's it for the day. Thank you for your hard work!"

"See you tomorrow, Kanon, Momoka. Let's go, Nori...otou-san's waiting for us."

"Oy Hara-chan!" Takao ran towards them with a face-splitting grin. "I heard about what happened a while ago in the locker room. You sure are persistent, Hara-chan."

Pouting, she looked away, "It was nothing. I was just stating what I noticed on your game, that's all. And don't worry I plan to apologize to midori-toko tomorrow...that is if he'd actually talk to me." Nakahara murmured the last part, causing her kid brother to look annoyed at her.

"What are you two, kids?" Takao asked, his tone laced with amusement. _'That question again...' _Nakahara thought, sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow, Hara-chan!" Off her friend goes.

Just then, her ears ring up from the sound of a basketball going straight into the net. Looking back, she saw Midorima in shooting position again. _'don't tell me, after practice hours?'_ she thought in disbelief. He shoots another three, as if the Masaaki siblings weren't there. _'No matter how many times I've seen it...it's unbelievable.'_

"Nee-chan? I'll go look for otou-san, he must be going to the car right now."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked down and replied, "Eh? Ah! Sure, Nori. Be careful."

"We're in school grounds, nee-chan. And Takao-san might just be outside, too." After saying all that, his eyes are conveying a different message. _'Ack! Is this about apologizing?'_ for some reason, after her brother left, apologizing seems more tiresome than practice game that she's sweating right now.

Shaking her head and getting a grip to her thoughts, she decided it's better to really apologize right now than later.

She dropped her gym bag on the floor and went to get some basketball lying on the floor. "...didn't notice you were there practicing," she murmured, going back to get more basketballs on the floor.

"Hmp, really?" he asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Dropping the basketballs on the ball cart, she looked up and waited for him to shoot and answer. _'Ha, another high arc.' _she thought looking at the hoop.

"In your game, I mean." he stated.

"What about it?" she got two basketballs and went to the ball cart beside Midorima.

"It looked like..." he was in shooting position but he stopped and looked at her sideways.

"You knew where everyone is and what would everyone do."

Her hands froze but continued dropping the ball in the cart. "What are you saying, Midori-toko? That I'm like Kazu-kun? Don't be ridi-" her ears ring up from the sound of the ball coming towards her and her hands instinctively held the ball...without even looking. _'That's a close one...'_

Sighing, "Please don't shoot the ball in the cart, there's a hoop in front of-" she look up to see her seatmate... who's real close to her. Looking down at her, his intense green eyes were as if it was searching her face for something, maybe. Her surprise ate the gasp that she was about to let out. _'Wha the..? He didn't shoot the ball in the cart, he actually charged with the ball..' _her hands were fumbling on what to do since both of their hands were holding the basketball. And in between them was the ball cart. His gaze was too piercing, adding more to the awkward situation.

"O-oy, Midori-toko..that was dangerous. I could have been hit by that ball and pass out."

Leaning away from her face, he shoots the ball in one of his high arc shots again.

_'Was he testing it?'_ she thought, while picking up the other basketballs.

"You're not like Takao." and all this time, she was wondering when would he speak up. Looking back, he was now out of balls on the cart to shoot. "Pardon?"

"You're not like others," he murmured before pushing back his glasses. "Hmp. That's how it is." he added before dropping the balls on the floor to the cart.

Despite her skill to be obvious, she put up a cheerful smile, "What is?"

His eyebrows furrowed and stared at him nonchalantly. "Don't be ridiculous, Masaaki."

Nakahara chuckled but her face slowly changed into disbelief. _'Did he just call me by my last name !?' _such a rare moment for him to actually call her by her surname. Rather...it's the first time.

Laughing at herself, it irritated Midorima.

"What's so funny?"

Looking back at him, she answered with: "Who would have thought you know my name, my surname at that!? It's usually.. " clearing her throat, she tried imitating his lines. "'Shut up.' or 'Don't bother me.' or 'We're not friends.'" By the end, Midorima's completely annoyed at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Masaaki."

"Ah! You said it again!"

"Hmp."

"Pfft!"


	8. Chapter 6: Misfortune of Gemini

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy, I'm not busy anymoooore! hahaha I hope it's to your liking guys! :) Hm, I'm only doing this fanfic for fun, I want to share this crazy imagination of mine to you guys~

**CHAPTER 6**

"a#$% #Fd%m."

_'Ha? What did sensei just said?'_

"g$!(^%$sfhr"

'_What kind of language is that? W-why can't I understand...'_

Looking back at the blackboard are scribbles of some kind of scientific terms.

_'...Biology...! Life's so cruel,' _her tears trailing down her face like waterfall. There's a certain extent of how useful her hearing skills are but when it comes to this subject. _'Why am I so stupid in this? I'm part of Biology too, am I? Am I?'_

Breathing in and out, she tried rereading their textbook verbatim. _'Calm down. Think of this as some kind of play you need to figure out, yeah! That could work!'_

But as minutes pass by, she was sweating profusely from the terms she encountered. _'If only San-chan was here to help me...!'_ she thought back on her middle school days. Despite being captain, the younger Kōgōkō student and shooting guard San-chan helped her for Science exams. _'San-chan, lend me your brain for this. Just for this. And...where the hell is sensei getting these words? It's not even on the textbook!'_

"Seventy-seven," deep voice murmured beside her. She looked back at Midori-toko who seems immersed in whatever sensei was saying. Flipping to the page number he mentioned nonchalantly, she looked back at him with shimmering and grateful eyes. "Thank you, midori-toko," she whispered.

Rearranging replica of Eiffel Tower on his table (which is his lucky item today), he murmured, "I simply don't want to see you flail your arms and hear your heavy breathing one more time. It's irritating."

There was an expected snickering coming from Takao row ahead of them.

It's been days since their last practice game with their senpais. There had been rumors among the other first years that they'd practice with another high school team – they aren't sure yet. Even her father doesn't seem to be having an agreement with any of the coaches to practice with Shutoku High.

As for their classroom, of course, Midorima continued to be a hot trend whenever he's not around. That would include the self-proclaimed close friend (but in all honesty, Midoro-toko's friend), Takao Kazunari. Lacking something really important or not, they sure are in sync with one another. They might be able to jump straight as regulars of the game.

As for the Women's Basketball, for sure the first years would be benched. They still got a few senpais who didn't leave the team this year. Their year was stressful, according to the senpais. It wasn't only about academics but thinking about their future, as well. _'Somehow, they've turned into adults,'_

"**Oy you first year brats are chatting 'till there's no tomorrow agaaaaain!"**

_'Or maybe not, as for our team's medusa..err, captain.'_ she thought sweat-dropping, going back to the half court for their usual basketball drills. Wakana-senpai's breathing and movements are harsher than usual. _'Did something happen?'_ she thought further as they're stretched by partners. "Kanon-chan, is senpai alright?"

The quiet girl who's helping her with stretching looked at Wakana-senpai. "She sure is in thought right now."

After stretching, the other three first years who graduated from other middle schools were given a chance to do practice game with the other senpais. After seating on the bleachers to watch and cheer, this gave Nakahara a chance to ask their captain if they're alright.

"Captain-senpai, are you okay?"

Their blonde captain grinned – grinned! - at her question. "Oh? I'm better than ever. I've been training like hell since the last time we actually lost to you three brats." Somehow, Nakahara couldn't help but gulp at her words and actions. There isn't any menacing aura around her that transforms her into medusa but her eyes sure did the talking: '_We're not gonna lose to you first years again._'

Her eyes looked back on the court. "It's just that, your three other senpais might consider taking a break from this club...except for me and Hatsumi. Because of this year and," she murmured, looking at her before adding, "And nothing. It must be the stress, too." That made Nakahara frown, it must have been sad and frustrating for Wakana-senpai. Her friends quitting to the sport they love. And as the captain, she still needs to put up a brave front and look over the first years' progress along with their coach, her father. "I, I'm sorry about that," Nakahara murmured which made Wakana-senpai chuckle. "There's nothing a first year brat needs to be sorry about." Tilting her head, she grinned at their blonde captain. "Right? I'm glad I joined here, senpai."

"Uh huh. Wait 'til you see what coach is planning for our next practice game," her smug look is back again. "Haaa, it's going to be _wonderful_." Nakahara was frozen in place, _'Eehh! W-what kind of wonderful is that? Why does it sound like it's going to maim and kill us?'_

She left the seat beside captain because she was chuckling evilly about their next practice game. _'Might as well practice more..' _she thought, dribbling the ball while looking at the hoop. Their practice games' three-on-three is using half court and the other half can practice by themselves.

Smiling, she dribbled the ball to her left hand. Turns out her friend's trying to steal it from her. "Kanon," she greeted.

Charging towards the hoop, she tried shooting it immediately after seeing Momoka guarding her closely, too. "Is this possible? One on one on one? Hahaha!" Nakahara grinned while going around the arc line, figuring whether the right time to make a shot was right now.

Minutes later, all three are in a circle, sweating profusely while Nakahara still has the ball.

Holding her breath, she listened closely to their feet and hand movements. She gave a strong bounce pass in between the two, causing them to be surprised. Jumping, she got hold of the ball in the air, "Yosh!" she exclaimed, slamming it down the basket.

Getting excited, she looked back at the two and smiled widely, "That was a good one! Let's do it again, haha!" Her smile faded as surprise overtook her expression. Kanon's already going for a lay up. Wiping the sweat using her t-shirt, she muttered, "Yes, we should."

Momoka got hold of the ball and made a hook shot. "Hah? I thought we were just getting started!"

**Midorima Shintaro's**

"Oy Kanon-chan, nice shot!"

"Ey Hara-chan, don't keep on stealing the balls, it's annoying!"

He shoots and shoots, trying to block out those people practicing around him.

"They sure are lively today, aren't they, Shin-chan?" If he were to correct what Takao mentioned, they're always lively. "Hmp," he muttered, taking a step back to take a shot.

"But then," Takao murmured with sharp eyes, which made Midorima look at the other court sideways. The other female upper classmen stopped focusing on their own practice game and seems to weaken seeing the three first years have their ball game, while the three other first years are willed more than ever to win their first practice game. He looked back at the basket, making another three. "People with a weak will towards improvement are no good at all. But then again, people who keep on comparing themselves before others are worse than nothing."

Takao smirked at that, his tone laced with mischievousness, "Ehhh, if I know you any better, you seem to be siding with and protecting Hara-chan, Shin-chan."

"I'm just stating the facts, Takao."

"Hm, can't argue with that one. Those three are on a league of their own."

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

"K-kaijō _High_?" That school's a league of their own, if Nakahara wasn't mistaken.

Coach, as always, nodded with his arms crossed. "Yes, that will be your first practice game with another team." He looked through his phone, "It's fortunate they accepted our request when they've accepted one just now." _'I don't think it's fortunate, I just know you're really persuasive, otousan.'_

Nakahara nodded, everyone's listening closely to their coach's announcement for women's division.

A big hand raised and everyone turned their attention to Otsubo. "Coach, can we watch the game?" he asked in all seriousness. His other two teammates were sighing in defeat. On the other hand, Wakana-senpai's holding rein in her irritation.

"Hmm, since it'll be after school, of course you can."

"Hai. Coach, you've mentioned another practice game accepted by Kaijō _High_?"

"Yes, Seirin High got the first practice game. After 30 minutes, it'd be our match."

The school name struck something in Nakahara's mind. _'I could have sworn I've heard that..'_ she looked down, thinking deeply when did she heard about it. "Seirin High, it was formed last year. So it only contains second years and first years...and they still don't have any women's division," Hatsumi-senpai, their vice-captain, suddenly explained to them.

"For now, we'd worry about Kaijō _High. The women's division is as strong as the male's team, we lost to them at the final league of Interhigh championships last year through double overtime," Hatsumi looked at the court and murmured, "This time it'll be different, though."_

_All had confused expressions, seeing their senpais worry over a certain matter. Nakahara looked at her father and asked, "Is Takeuchi-ojisan the coach for...?" When her father nodded, she crossed her arms. "If ojisan's the coach, then that means.." She can't help but feel nervous if she's right at what she thinks._

_Wakana-senpai looked at her, "Hara, you know Gina Takeuchi, a first year like you?" she asked with a worried face. __'So that's what it is about...I was right.'_

_Kanon and Momoka also reacted on that name. "Ah, don't tell me, the small forward from__Kōen Junior High?" Only the first year girls were able to understand and realize what their senpais are worried about. The guys were only listening to them, trying to figure it out through their conversation._

_Scratching the back of her head, she answered "Hai. Gina-chan and I played basketball since we were kids...our parents were close. To be honest, I never wished to play against a type of player like her again since our last middle school match," she smiled apologetically. Takao looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, __doubting whatever Nakahara's saying. "Hara-chan?" This time though, she isn't being humble or anything. Her childhood friend's seriously deadly when she has the ball on court. They both have talents but they differ against each other in many reasons._

_'If I had known sooner, I could have warned the senpais...' __Her facial expression changed into one of excitement and happiness.__ "But that's the beauty of going against __someone stronger, right captain?"_

_Wearing one of her smug looks, Wakana-senpai replied with "That's what I think so, too. You just want to win even more, that's what I feel."_

_There were small smiles formed on Momoka, Kanon and Hatsumi. Even the other senpais and first years wore a determined look for tomorrow. __'It's more than just a practice game..'_

_After the meeting..._

_"Otousan, how's Nori at home?" she asked after her father ended a phone call, possibly checking up on her little brother._

_"Your cousin said he's waiting for us for dinner." This made Nakahara smile, "I bet he says he isn't hungry and wanted to finish some book." Her father's eyes soften, "Yes, something like that. We better hurry." She grinned, getting her gym bag and was about to exit the gym. "Ah, otousan, you go ahead, I forgot something."_

_**Midorima Shintaro's**_

_With the basketball cart beside him once again, Midorima began his after-practice shooting. This time, Takao stayed for a while since their practice today ended earlier than what he expected. Since Takao's parents went home earlier too, he knew his younger sister's okay at home. Both of them have younger sisters but Takao wonders if Midorima is the type of brother that take cares of his siblings a lot. __'But seeing him practicing harder than others, I guess his parents are the ones-'_

_"Midori-toko!" Only one person would exclaim something like that out of nowhere. Apparently, she's running towards them._

_Takao offered a big grin towards Nakahara's wide smile for both of them. "So, tomorrow's going to be our practice game. Will you guys watch or is it only Otsubo-senpai?" Midorima just continued shooting while Takao snickered at what his friend said. "I don't know about those two lovebirds but yeah, I'd be watching. It's not some three-on-three, you know. Plus..." Takao pointed at Midorima and added, "This tsundere would not want to watch the game alone." Nakahara's brows raised up, wondering if Takao's alright naming Midori-toko like that (__says the one who made him a nickname)._

_'T-tsundere, huh...'__ his blood boiled by Takao calling him like that. "Takao, shut up." He got another ball but it felt like the back of his head is being drilled by a persistent gaze, none other than his seatmate. "Masaaki." He warned._

_"Midori-toko." she replied instantly, earning a laugh from Takao. "Hara-chan, can't believe your perseverance towards this guy..."_

_He glared at Takao and turned around to shoot again. As the ball was projected in a high arc, he pushed back his glasses while waiting. "Since Seirin High's going to play..I can see one or two of my teammates back in Teiko," he murmured before the ball went in the basket._

_"If you say so, Shin-chan," Takao replied before passing him another ball._

_She simply smiled at both of them bickering, "Hai hai, just don't be late, okay. I gotta go. See you tomorrow! Thank you for your hard work!"_

_"What do you think, Midori-toko? About Hara-chan's hidden skill?" And he thought both of them were gone already. He figured not giving him any answer would give him permission to continue pestering him._

_"Rare," he murmured, picking up the basketballs on the floor. "But still, a skill will be nothing unless she knows how to make it a weapon on court," he continued dropping all the basketballs on the cart. When he raised his gaze, Takao raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, Shin-chan? It's already her weapon. Didn't you notice..?" His brows furrowed, it's irritating how this guy keeps on calling him Shin-chan. But, what was it he noticed that he didn't? "Ehh, you knew the skill but..."_

_Takao shook his head, "Nevermind, it's better if you see it yourself. Let's just watch the game tomorrow." He turned back and got his gym bag, muttering that he's late and his sister will be disappointed by him._

_Again, he was left to be the one locking the gymnasium. __'What does he mean I didn't notice?'__ he thought about it while arranging his items in his own bag. Holding the replica of the Eiffel tower on his left hand, it's like his mind clicked on realization._

_"Impressive."_

_His voice echoed on the gym as he walked towards the exit._

_**Masaaki Nakahara's (By this time, please refer to Chapter 10 of manga )**_

_"Seirin left already?"_

_"Yeap, it looks like we should go on and get ready for __our__ game, everyone," Wakana-senpai mentioned after being welcomed by one of Kaijou High's associate coaches. The team walked along with their coach and the associate coach. For some reason, seeing the complete facilities of this school makes her nervous. __'I wonder if Gina will play,'__ she thought, absent-mindedly gripping her brother's hand more. "Nee-chan," he murmured, looking up at her sister with that infamous nonchalant expression he inherited from their father. "Gomen, Nori. I was just thinking about this game. Got too excited, I guess," she placed her free hand at the nape of her neck before looking back at the road they're walking to with a sweet smile._

_"Shouldn't you be worrying about Gina?" Momoka whispered beside her._

_"Don't worry," she stated, patting her friend at her shoulder, "I got you, guys. You all can do this," Nakahara mentioned that with all the seriousness she can muster._

_"B-baka, Hara-chan! That isn't a plan, it's like leaving it __all__ to us to win this game." Nakahara shrugged at that, continuing to walk and this is where she noticed how huge the academy is, much like Shutoku._

_"We'll be going behind the gymnasium, it's easier for the team to go to the locker room that way," the associate coach mentioned, seeing they weren't going to the front entrance of their gym._

_She was the last to go inside when all of a sudden, a familiar voice came shouting in desperation? Frustration?_

_"You bastard! Going ahead alone when we got stuck in traffic...that was so embarrassing!"_

_'Takao sure is...on time. Eh?' __"Rickshaw.." was the only thing that came out of her mouth, though she clamped it with her hands, trying to listen at the conversation just at the other side of the building. It isn't eavesdropping in defense of Nakahara, more like knowing what's going on with Midori-toko's forehead lines getting deeper. __'He sure likes to glare,'__ Nakahara murmured in thought, looking at their interaction with another person…excluding Takao who's still trying to breathe normally._

_"Well today, I just came to see the match," Midori-toko mentioned to the blond guy, seems to be a Kaijou High student. And why does his face looks familiar?_

_"There's no way we are fated to lose to Seirin. It's unfortunate, but you should give up on your revenge." The blond guy didn't say anything, he was only staring at Midori-toko._

_All of a sudden, their staring contest was disrupted by Takao's withheld laughter behind Midorima. This caused Midorima to feel irritated at his teammate distracting both of them from their serious conversation. "Takao, shut up."_

_"Ahh, how were you able to hold that froggy while saying something like that? And, what do you mean you just came to see their match. Shin-chan, have you forgotten about Hara-chan's?"_

_The blond guy looked at Takao and tilted his head, with a bit of a frown on his lips. "Hara..chan? Girl?" There was a pause. "A g-girl!?" Blondie raised an eyebrow at Midorima who seems to be standing there only. __'What the hell is it with his great posture, I can't see his face now!'_

_The blond's cat-eyes try to think deeply. Takao pat Midorima's back lightly with a wide grin. "Ah, she's from Shutoku High's Women's Basketball Club. They'll be having a practice game with Kaijou later."_

_The blonde's eyes widen and exclaimed, "Really, Midorimacchi!?" Nakahara decided to stop this nonsense and go back the locker room. __'And seriously, Midori..macchi? Hahaha, looks like Midori-toko like to be called names and all...' __she thought with a small smile on her face, going inside the locker room. She gulped._

_"**Ah, minna..she finally shows up after disappearing like air a while ago. To tell you the truth, I was more irritated than worried about her."**_

_Her face fell from the sight of her captain with a wide smile, going near her. "Hiii! Captain-senpai, sorry! I'm so sorry!" she kept on bowing while apologizing. Looks like her warmup for later would be doubled._

_**Midorima Shintaro's**_

_"Really now? Is that true?" These two looks like they like chatting away like old ladies on streets and markets._

_"What I really want to know right now is..." Midorima pointed deliberately at Kise who's beside them watching, too. "Why the hell are you here, watching?"_

_Kise blinked a few times, looking innocent and answered, "But this is Kaijou High's Women's Basketball Club, I wanna know their skills, too." __'Why does it feel like it isn't only about that?'_

_He pushed back his glasses and murmured deadly, "Then. Why don't you do something about those girls in the corner, murmuring and giggling by themselves?"_

_Kise just gave a warm smile at those girls in the corner, making them squeal all of a sudden._

_Gritting his teeth, he sat back down and looked at the court below._

_Kaijou High's now warming up on the half of their court, still waiting for their school to show up, too._

_"Oh, there they are now...Hara! Hara..chan?" Takao stood up and waved before seeing Nakahara, seriously looking as if she already played until halftime._

_"Hara-chan? Where? Where?" Kise asked Takao, standing up and looking at the court, too._

_"See that girl with caramel hair...yeah, the one with a really tired face right now," Takao answered to Kise with a straight face. "Looks like Wakana-senpai didn't bother being merciful for warm-up today."_

_'That girl must have done something, that's more accurate.'_

_**Masaaki Nakahara's**_

_"I just felt the wrath of captain and you guys aren't saying anything..." Nakahara murmured to her two friends before noticing they're sweating profusely, too. In fact, everyone is... she suddenly has that small smile on her face. "Let's do this, then."_

_Looking around, she saw Nori sitting at one of bench beside the court. He seems busy reading another new book he got from otou-san. Looks like he won't be talking to her right now, seeing they still need to prepare for the practice game._

_Entering the court, they've started doing more warm-ups. While looking at the hoop, she was dribbling the ball. Her eyes sharpen and she dribbled the ball to her other hand. Looking back, she saw Takeuchi Gina, still sporting that silver hair bun during games._

_"Long time, no see," Nakahara murmured, dribbling it with her other hand away from her childhood friend. "Nakahara, still the same as usual. You're not letting your guard down at all," she pouted. Nakahara grinned at that, "I wouldn't want to be careless around you, especially you,"_

_"Hm, not fair."_

_"Ey, look who's talking, you're unfair at times too." Nakahara replied back, passing the ball to Momoka while looking at Gina. She got that silver hair from dying it during middle school and caused a lot of trouble for Takeuchi-ojisan. She just have that adventurous/rebellious streak in hers ever since._

_"By the way, I'm not really sure if I would be in the first part of the game...it all depends on senpai."_

_"Me too."_

_"But whatever happens, I won't hold back for this game."_

_Nakahara caught the ball passed to her with both of her hands. "Same here." The atmosphere changed into one of those competitive players. Her cheerful orange eyes and her mischievous crimson ones changed drastically, too._

_"**Hara!"**_

_"**Gina!"**_

_Both of their coaches called their names simultaneously. Their eyes soften and both bowed on their coaches. "Hai, sorry," Nakahara murmured before dribbling and passing it Kanon behind her._

_It would take minutes for the game to start but she hasn't seen any of Shutoku's Basketball Club coming. It's practice game yet why does the court look a bit crowded? Is there some other kind of activity going on? And why is the gym full of females around? She looked around and saw otousan talking to Takeuchi-ojisan while directing some orders to the captains._

_She hooked some strands of her hair at the back of her right ear, listening closely to everyone in the court and the audience. Her eyes snapped up and saw Midori-toko, Takao and the blondie a while ago. She waved enthusiastically, "Yo! You really came to watch!"_

_Takao laughed while Midori-toko as usual just nodded as a greeting._

_They were a bit far so she exclaimed, "Midori-toko, you're here!"_

_The blondie threw a look at her as if she just grew another head and then he looked back at Midorima's reaction. That's when he laughed along with Takao. __'Oh, he seems to be good friends with those two..'_

_**Midorima Shintaro's**_

_'She said it,' __he thought and guessed right when he didn't greet her properly. "Midori-toko?" Kise asked tearfully while holding his stomach. "Sugoi, Midorimacchi. You got yourself a really bubbly and cute girl." He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "If you got any problems...well, there will be a lot if she's with you, tell me all about it, okay?"_

_His brows furrowed, "Go die."_

_He didn't bother looking at Kise when he got crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks. "Meanie," he sobbed before Takao whispered something to Kise. "Midori-toko, meanie!" Kise exclaimed. Both guys were withholding their laugh._

_"Pffft...puahahahah! Ahahaha!" Takao was the first to give in. __'Just one punch will do.'_

_He clenched his lucky item of the day. Is today really a good day? They've mentioned this is an unfortunate day for Gemini. He shook his head in mind, he isn't supposed to doubt Oha Asa. These two are just dumb ones who don't have anything to do._

_He noticed Nakahara still hasn't moved an inch on where she shouted. She mouthed, "Sorry about that," to Midorima. His head just slightly nodded before looking at his two friends._

_The laughter died down and Kise stood up, "Well that's it for now. Just wanted to see who's the mystery girl for Midorima. I gotta say..."_

_His eyes were directed to Nakahara going back for some warm-up right now._

_"She sure has that different aura around her, don't you think?"_

_Shintaro kept silent while Takao just smirked._

_"There must be something really interesting about her, then?" Kise asked, insisting on knowing something else._

_"Guess you'll see it for yourself next time they play, Kise-kun."_

_Kise pouted at that, "Ehhh, alright. Alright, I got some other matters to attend to. It's great to see you, guys."_

_Kise got out of his seat and walked behind their seats. He paused for a moment, "And Midorimacchi."_

_"Hm, what is it?"_

_"Again with that accent," he murmured before chuckling._

_"I think I've noticed that girl spotted us in the audience easily. Or is it just because she got her eyes on you all the time? Hmm?"_

_Midorima glared back at him, "Will you please stop assuming nonsense?"_

_Kise gave him a grin, though it doesn't really calm him down, "Hey now, Midorimacchi, I was just trying to figure what is that aura around her."_

_'Baka Aura. Dense Aura. Klutz Aura,' __Shintaro enumerated in mind while arranging his gym bag. Kise observed his friend before shaking his head. "So stubborn," he murmured before walking away. "See you guys later."_

_"That guy's too melodramatic. He mentioned today's his first lost, so he would wander around and cry at night," Takao shared at him once Kise and his fangirls were out of earshot._

_Midorima pushed back his glasses and replied, "Hmp, it has something to do with the misfortune of the Geminis today. Everything's set according to fate."_

_Beside him, Takao felt uneasy, "I doubt it, Nakahara's a Gemini, too you know... she'd never lose just because of some horoscope."_

_His green eyes looked down and saw they're now in a line up, Nakahara didn't put her hair up and she has that unknowing calmness in her facial expression._

_"Let's just see how fate would be able to carry out that Gemini's misfortune."_


	9. Chapter 7: Heightened Senses

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! How was it, seeing coach Takeuchi's daughter? Hope you'll like this chapter~

**CHAPTER 7**

"Thank you very much, Wakana-senpai!" Nakahara bowed at almost ninety degrees in front of her captain. She never thought she'd get to be one of the starters after the stunt she pulled a while ago. She actually imagined getting benched for the whole year since this will be their last year in playing basketball.

"Hara, Momo and Kanon, you three are the only ones who have seen Gina's play during middle school. I know it's pressuring you first year brats, but..." Captain looked back and gave a small smile.

"I'm kind of excited for this game."

"All the starters, line up!"

Stepping inside the court, Nakahara closed her eyes and felt every sound inside the gym. _'You can do this, you got the team with you...focus.'_

Opening her eyes, she walk in line with Wakana-senpai, Hatsumi-senpai, Kanon and Momoka. She looked across Kaijo High's starters, they all look strong, including Gina who's smirking at her. "Nakahara, don't tell me you're just putting your hair down like that against me? It's pointless..." she tilted her head and stretched her arms. She didn't reply back, just focused herself in the game.

_'..for a person with heightened sense, it's all a waste to hinder your skills with that hair._' Gina continued in thought.

"Let the practice game between Shutoku High and Kaijo High begin."

Everyone got into their positions before the ball releases into the air by the referee.

"No matter what, it's still a game. Take the lead immediately. We've been warned by the first years of how their first year ace plays. Remember.." Captain's word rung out Nakahara's head as she look at the ball being reached out by Wakana-senpai and Kaijo High's center.

"No matter what..."

Wakana-senpai got the ball and passed it to Hatsumi-senpai, running towards the basket. Momoka and Kanon were on her side at a fair distance, trying to create an opening for Hatsumi-senpai to shoot by getting the defenders' attention to them.

"some first year ace they have..."

Listening closely to their movements, they are really fast and trained. 'Their defense is great, as well. Stamina. Strength.' She ran behind one of the defense players, that's the moment she heard the speed of the ball against the air and is going towards her. Eyes glued to the basket, she got the ball tightly in her hands.

"or whatever match we lost to them for the past three years..."

She expected as much. Their center's the same physique as Wakana-senpai's. She jumped real high, not underestimating a first year like her. But her eyes never faltered in looking at the basket behind her. Nakahara still jumped and was about to make the first score.

"...we came here to win!" Captain's words rung in her head as she heard Kanon a few distance behind Kaijo's center who is in front of her.

"Shit!" Kaijo's center muttered as Nakahara just went for a strong pass towards Kanon for her to make the shot. Her feet landed on the floor, the center's still frustrated as she saw their small forward make that shot.

Now, it's their turn to defend. _'This is...the difficult part.'_ Nakahara gulped and went to her position, focusing on making a steal for their team. '_This is good, the ball's on their point guard, not on Gina...'_ Holding her breath, she listened close to the players around the point guard. Judging from the breathing and the movement of the shoes against the court floor, she went towards their power forward who'll be receiving the ball. "Yosh," she murmured, reaching out to the ball going into the hands of Kaijo's power forward.

"Not so fast, Nakahara," Gina muttered out of nowhere, grasping the ball in front of Nakahara. _'No!'_ Nakahara thought in frustration to get the ball from Gina's hands fast...it'd be bad if she didn't.

Her eyes noticed the slight grin on Gina's face, "Guess we'll see if you can handle this, Nakahara...hm, let's try three."

Nakahara gasped, taking a step back.

But it was too late.

Once she dribbled, her eyes immediately closed, trying to block out that..deafening noise. '_It...it's no use...'_ Nakahara shook her head, trying to redirect her hearing skills from other things but it has no effect. _'Ow. S-stop.'_

It will always affect her.

**Midorima Shintaro's**

His brows furrowed, while Takao could not help but gape at what happened.

They both saw the way Masaaki almost trip on her back after Gina dribbled the ball. They both know how much of a klutz she is, but never inside the basketball court. And her dribbling was.. insane. A tough one to steal...but the sound of the ball dribbling against the floor at that rate of speed is real loud. _'Stealing isn't the problem here, though,'_ Midorima looked at Masaaki who still has her eyes closed. She's shaking her head, trying to focus again. As his green eyes looked at his seatmate trying to close out the noise, he murmured "Not good."

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

Opening her eyes, Gina's seen landing on her feet after making a jump shot.

Kanon and Momoka looked at Nakahara with a concerned face. "Hara-chan, can you still..?"

"I told you, Nakahara." Gina mentioned with no care as she passes by her.

"I'm the worst match for you in court."

Nakahara grit her teeth, she was right, after all. It's always like that.

"My hands could easily destroy your heightened skills. Towards me..." she raised her hand and looked at her with a smug look.

"..._your gift's just a burden_."

"..." her heart squeezed in a bad way from hearing those words. _'Is it...even considered as a gift?'_

Point by point, Kaijo team relied on passing towards Gina. And with Gina always passing through Nakahara's defense, she always gets the ball through. They now knew Shutoku's point guard, Nakahara, is just no match for Gina's speed in dribbling, emitting that insane sound. Her talent backfired on her this time. To a normal person/player, Gina's speed dribbling is too loud. For Nakahara with heightened senses, it is very troubling.

_'And I'm just here..'_ Nakahara gripped tightly on her jersey short. By the second quarter, she was benched.

**Midorima Shintaro's**

"I didn't know someone has that skill. Speed dribbling." Takao murmured while watching the match with intense eyes.

"Quite a few have it but hers is talent. Today really is a bad match for Gemini," Midorima looked at Masaaki who's now benched. His brows raised a bit from what he's seen. "Or maybe not."

"Hm? What did you say?" Takao asked, immersed by the game.

"Nothing."

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

The second quarter ended with them fifteen points behind. There was a given ten minutes for rest time. Everyone's on their locker room, trying to reassess their situation. They're in a tight spot; despite of the play Hatsumi and Wakana-senpai does since first year.

"I could always try to go one-on-one with Gina, if only I could touch the ball that she's dribbling, there's a slight chance that the dribbling would go faulty."

"No, we should try it together, trying to distract her while the other gets the ball and make the point herself."

"Yeah, it's possible too. Minimize the passes. She's really fast in stealing...like the way Hara steals the ball. Though they both have difference in..." they all look at Nakahara who's silently sitting and watching them discuss.

Wakana-senpai sighed and placed her hand on top of Nakahara's head. "Oy, brat..."

Instinct or just plain habit, Nakahara gulped and shivered from her senpai's voice. "H-hai?"

"What's with that face of yours, hm? Momoka and Kanon, too. Don't you guys have faith on your senpais?"

"N-no, that would never be a reason! It's just that..."

"Feel powerless? It's normal, you idiot! Just because you have that gift doesn't mean you have to use it all the time, it's kind of annoying if that's what only a gifted kid like you can do!" Wakana-senpai grinned at her, ruffling her hair a bit. "It's time to pull that hair up, don't you think?"

Nakahara's eyes widen, gasping at what Wakana-senpai said. She stood up and bowed at her captain and then her father went inside the room.

"Coach." Nakahara bowed at her father, "Please let me play for the second half of the game. I know it seems reckless, but..."

"Go and show them, then," her father replied with a very laid-back voice. His eyes say differently, though, he seems smiling through his eyes. She looked at their captain resting on their bench with a face towel on her head right now. "Wakana-senpai, thank you."

_'Nothing should be impossible for us. We'll take the second half of this game.'_

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do..."

The halftime break finally ended and everyone went back to the court gym.

**Midorima Shintaro's**

"Eh Shin-chan will you cut it out and calm yourself? Hara-chan's going to be alright."

"I'm not doing or thinking about anything or anyone," with a defining glare in his eyes.

He thought he'll be teasing him more. But he stopped talking when the teams went back to the gym.

"Ha? H-Hara-chan?"

Looking at Takao, he's astonished.

Averting his eyes to the court, Nakahara in a high ponytail came into view. Her caramel brown fringes framed her face. Her lips moving, was she murmuring something? _'What does she think is she doing?'_ She would be in a disadvantage if she does that. He shook his head slightly and just relaxed in his seat. _'That girl, is she thinking of something?'_

Beside him, Takao's also the restless one,"Shin-chan, is Nakahara that much of a klutz?"

"Takao, don't bother me."

**Masaaki Nakahara's**

_'It's been a long time since I've done this.'_ she's thinking of her last basketball match in middle school. _'And yet I'm doing this now in a practice game...no, I shouldn't be thinking like this... they still trust me to do this despite my disadvantage. I should focus...more and more...until I perfect that.'_

Slow breathing – inhale and exhale – before the court timer rang to signal the end of halftime break. Placing her face towel on the bench, she looked at Noriyuki who's still reading his book.

"Cheer for nee-chan, alright?"

"Mm. Go, nee-chan."

She grinned, "Well that was the most enthusiastic and cheerful thing I've ever heard this day."

"Don't lie, nee-chan."

"I'm not lying. I've heard your cheering well. Thank you, Nori!" Giving a peace sign to Nori, she ran to the court for the game to resume. Once she turned around, her whole expression changed.

"Yosh!" Wakana-senpai exclaimed as she got the ball.

Gina noticed they still got the same technique and play. _'But..they seem too calm. What happened?'_

Raising an eyebrow at Nakahara's appearance, _'Ohhh, you think increasing your hearing sensitivity would drown my dribbling noises? Nonsense, Hara.'_

"It may have worked before," Gina murmured, going straight towards Wakana-senpai to steal the ball. "But this time's different!" Gina exclaimed as she got the ball now, wide eyed running towards Nakahara this time.

Hatsumi-senpai was surprised Gina got through her that fast. _'Fast..!'_

Kanon looked back and saw Gina wanted to do a one-on-one with Nakahara.

Gina gripped the ball with one hand real hard, "Are you ready, Nakahara? Four."

Nakahara was looking at her straight into her eyes.

As Gina dribbled the ball down the floor, her mind expected of intense pain from Nakahara's face. Something that would indicate of her falling down the floor out of Gina's dribbling. Any sign, at all, of seeing Nakahara getting weak.

There was none.

Nakahara readied both her feet, her right hand immediately slapped ball away from Gina. "Then and now's different. Remember that." Gritting her teeth, she ran after the ball. Nakahara didn't waste any effort on giving the ball to Momoka.

And they finally scored two points.

"Yeah!" Momoka cheered after finally scoring against Kaijo High.

Gina slowly turned around, seeing Nakahara's back. "Impossible." _'I don't understand...'_

"Nakahara, how?"

Gina looked down at her hand, did she falter dribbling out of anger?

Realization hits and she ran to make Nakahara face her.

"Did..." Nakahara's eyes were flat out determined and serious. Gina shook her head,

"Did you just use sound isolation on me? That's impossible!" Gina asked, can't help but not believe what her childhood friend has done. Her other teammates were confused. Nakahara's teammates were shocked, so they don't have any idea at what Nakahara's plan is about.

_Sound isolation could also be known as soundproofing. The type that tries as much as possible to not be able to let a certain sound to be heard. There are certain ways to do such thing and one of them is room within a room._

So she must have used her time in bench, concentrating and focusing her hearing capacity. In simpler ways, she focused her eyes on Gina, making her sense of hearing waver towards Gina. She's been picturing Gina's surroundings to be a room within a room.

Nakahara looks confused and points at her ear. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you that well."

_'Wh-what...I never thought she can do this...this sound isolation. I feel like I'm in a room of glass and she's just outside...'_

Her hands shook. _'How can she do this!?'_

Nakahara turned around and walked away, ready in her defense position. Her orange eyes challenged hers from afar. "I'm ready to stop you, Gina."

Kaijo's captain passed the ball to Gina. Gina glared at Nakahara. "You've done it, Nakahara. Nothing's going to stop me. Not even your heightened senses could go against my agility. I'm unstoppable."

Nakahara stared at Gina, "I don't hear a thing from you."

Gina was still shocked from the new trick she got. But things got more interesting.

She smirked, gripping the ball again real hard. "Oh, you don't have to hear anything...five." she said the number, emphasizing the movement of her lips.

Nakahara readied herself, Hatsumi-senpai was the first to defend against Gina.

While only looking at Gina's movements, it seems Kaijo players are not going to be the one in the offensive part. They've left it all to Gina, they're all defending greatly to give Gina an opening for shooting.

"Not a chance!" Nakahara exclaimed as Gina immediately passed through Hatsumi-senpai.

_'Real fast..!'_ Hatsumi-senpai looked back and saw a silver streak of light in Gina's hand, it's as if the ball's gone and it was only that silver light that is Gina dribbling.

"Hmp, you really like showing off, Gina, that's what gives your movements away!" Nakahara exclaimed as her hand reaches to that 'streak of light' going up and down the floor. _'Yosh!'_

Nakahara slapped the ball again away from her. But she flinched. _'Hot!'_ she gripped her right hand and tried getting the ball with her left hand. Thankfully, Kanon was around and was able to pass it to Hatsumi-senpai.

Another two points for Shutoku High.

Nakahara nodded with a smile and looked back at Gina who's looking at her with serious crimson eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you before, I won't hold back for this game. I'd give it my all."

"I know that. How's your hand feeling?" Gina asked with a certain proud tone. The ball was surprisingly hot from the quick friction it had but she had to endure. Endure for their team.

Gina raised her right hand with a smug look on her face. "I told you I could destroy your skills in one swoop. We're just getting started."

Coach Takeuchi looked at her daughter who's too determined to end this match with her being victorious. "They've grown to be great players in their league," Coach Masaaki said as he's also looking at their daughters.

"Yeah. I'm really glad," Kaijo's coach said but it doesn't look like he's that proud of her daughter's achievements as a basketball player.

"And really worried, I see. Me, too." Coach Masaaki added, looking at Nakahara. They both knew how much potential their daughters have. Which troubles them a lot more lately, after they've entered high school.

The coaches never worry if they would just throw the values of basketball away. In the first place, they never pushed their daughters to play basketball, it's their decision. But what worries them most...

"O-oy...captain, what do we do with them being like this?"

"A-are you an idiot? I'm not going in between them in court. We just let that dribbling maniac do the offense part."

"Look at them. This is just a practice game, right? Why?"

"Don't ask me why. They were some sort of players back in middle school. Not that recognized as the Generation of Miracles, though..."

"All that for a game? Who are these girls?"

"No, no, the question is...what are they?"

"They're...monsters."

"Hey, that girl can hear you!"

"So what? It's the truth.. ever heard of someone using their ears in playing basketball? That's just downright disturbing, don't you think?"

"Now that you say so.."

"And look at that other one, her hair's as silver as the way that she dribbles. Isn't it...scary? Creepy?"

"Tsk. That isn't the only thing bothering us people..." Nakahara could not help but clench her right hand, _'Us people? Who do you think we are? Ah, right...we're monsters, they say_.'

"Even during our practices, right? They feel like they own the court, they'd always, always score better than the third years, you know...as if they're trying to threaten our senpais...!" Nakahara's eyes widen from that statement.

_'They're wrong. They're wrong. I know what our senpais think of us. They're not like that.'_ She thought to herself, helping herself from their murmurs. To be honest, it's more painful than Gina's dribbling.

_'Threatening? We just..love basketball. That's what I came here for. Even Gina. Where are they getting these nonsense?'_

She can't look at Gina's face right now, opting to walk away and ignore them all. Ignore – what a useless word for someone like Nakahara. Everything's so damn clear, she wished there was one thing she wasn't sure she heard properly. Anything at all. Just to make her "normal" and never a "monster". She did not dare look at her teammates for now but they were all patting her back, complimenting her quick reflexes. Looks like she was the only one who heard it. Going to her defense position, Kaijo's center looked at her and went to mark on Hatsumi-senpai instead.

She looked at the ground sideways, clenching her hand. _'I...I know I love basketball.'_

"Don't just stand there. I'm your opponent. Chin up and play as usual."

Nakahara looked up and saw Gina's small smirk. "What? You think you're the one hearing those things every time? I'm sick of it, if you ask me. Does it bother me? Very."

Nakahara chuckled, "Don't talk too much. I can't hear you that well."

"I knew it, you can still hear me. Anyways, does it affect my play? Never. Who the hell are they in my game, anyway? Nobody. Prodigy, monster, maniac, whatever they call me! There's just one thing I have in mind – to beat you guys!" Gina jumped in place, grabbing the ball in air. Nakahara looked up and saw her arms facing the side of their court.

"You talk too much in court, you know that?"

"Heh, same goes for you, Nana!"


End file.
